Silly Putty
by 13Bishop
Summary: A slow day at work has Jane thinking of a child's toy, and her best friend. Rizzles. No longer a one shot by demand :)
1. Chapter 1

**Little One Shot. I know the scenario has been done to death but this wouldn't leave me alone! Enjoy!**

The rubber band bounced off the side of her computer's monitor before landing on the keyboard in front of her. Dark eyes darted up and she could see Korsak looking at his own monitor in forced interest. He was pushing it this afternoon. Five minutes or one more rubber band shot her way and Sergeant Detective Vincent Korsak was going to end up with a lap of day old coffee from the pot in the corner.

Their little group of crime fighters hadn't had a case in days, leaving them stuck at their desks with cold cases and paperwork. Not that Jane was complaining much. She supposed that no one getting killed was a good thing. Even if it did make for long days behind a desk. Leaning back in chair she glared at Korsak for a moment then turned her attention back to the report on her screen. This was her last one and it was finished, and for a moment she let herself relax.

Her eyes roamed her desk, before landing on the red plastic egg resting by her keyboard. Inside it was one ounce of viscoelastic polymer, more commonly known as Silly Putty. Maura had given it to her. There was another plastic egg exactly like it sitting on her bedside table at home, and yet another in the Medical Examiner's purse. Jane's left hand snaked out and grabbed the egg, popping it open and taking out the contents.

It still had black newsprint streaks in it from a recent bout of making mirror image, stretched out copies of a City Councilman who'd refered to Boston PD as a group of brainless thugs. The activity had caused stress relief for her and laughter from her partners. Crushing the image into a ball had been intensely satisfying.

But it wasn't the original intention of the Chief Medical Examiner to give her a toy that caused irrational giggles to echo through the room. Her hands pulled at the putty stretching it out before she rolled it back up into a neat ball.

_"What do you mean you don't have the results back?" Jane was standing in the doorway of the ME's office, fists clenched tightly._

_"Jane, it will take at least 24 hours, DNA isn't something you can just snap your fingers and have appear in front of you. In fact..."_

_"I don't need a damn science lesson, I just need those results!" Maura flinched in hurt, and then her eyes narrowed at the way the woman's hands flexed. _

_"Detective, you'll have your results as soon as the crime lab returns them, not a minute sooner. The work will be done properly or it won't be done at all." Her voice was cold, and internally Jane realized she may have pushed a little too far. She didn't want to take it out on Maura, but the ache in her hands was getting worse the more the weather changed outside._

_"Whatever." The detective had walked out then, stalking her way upstairs. She took one look at the bullpen, before grabbing her coat and stomping toward the door. "I'm out for the rest of the day."_

_It was near dark and she'd been curled up on her sofa for at least an hour, before she'd heard the knock at the door. She wasn't going to answer, it was either her mother, or a neighbor wanting to borrow something and she wasn't in the mood for either. The knock came again, more insistent this time, and Jane was up before she could control the urge. She yanked it open without looking to see who would dare disturb her. "What?!"_

_"That isn't exactly the most polite way to answer the door." Maura pushed passed her without invitation, hearing the door slam behind her. _

_"Not now Maura! Just go."_

_Thinly veiled hurt flashed again across the doctor's face before her jaw clenched, and she sat down on the sofa. "Persistent pain can cause shortened temper."_

_"Excuse me?" Jane stood in front of the sofa glaring at her friend. _

_"Your hands." She pointed idly. "They've been hurting for at least two days now, possibly longer."_

_"How would you know that?"_

_The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Quite frankly Jane, you've been a bitch for most of the week."_

_Shock rushed through the detective's system at the doctor's words. "What gives you the right to come into my home and insult me?"  
_

_"I'm not trying to insult you. I'm simply pointing out a fact. You've been short with everyone, and you've been down right mean to me. Now are you going to let me help, or are you going to sit here and suffer." _

_"A team of surgeon's and therapists couldn't help what makes you think you can? You work on dead people Maura."_

_Another shot, Jane knew how to push her buttons, but tonight she wasn't going to let it get to her.. "I'm going to let that glide, Jane. I should walk out and be done with it, all of it, but I won't. I care about you too much. Sit down, Jane."_

_'Walk out?' The words sent another shock through the detective's system. What did she mean by all of it? The very thought caused her knees to start shaking. She opened her mouth to offer some apology, or to beg. For what she didn't know. Forgiveness, a bullet to the head, even help if it kept the blonde on her couch. Instead out of pure habit. "It's slide Maura. The phrase is let it slide."_

_Never the less she followed the Doctor's orders and sat meekly on the couch beside her. "I'm sorry."_

_A small smile crossed Maura's lips and she held out her hands, waiting for the other woman to reach out her own. Her request was granted carefully. "You're forgiven. You haven't done any of the therapy exercises they gave you to do have you?"_

_Maura squeezed lightly, and Jane could barely keep the groan from crossing her lips. "I never have time, and I can't do anything like that at work. Not in front of..." Her voice trailed off and the blonde was able to finish the thought in her head. 'In front of anyone.'_

_Releasing the hands she was cradling the doctor dug in her purse pulling out the red plastic egg. "Your solution to massive trauma to the hands is Silly Putty?"_

When Japan took over the Pacific Theater, the U.S. rubber supply was cut off. It took approximately 32 pounds of rubber to put one soilder in combat, and the War Department put out a call to chemists across the country to produce a synthetic rubber that could be mass produced. James Wright, a scientist at General Electric, produced what he called 'Bouncing Putty' in 1943, and while it wouldn't replace rubber, GE thought it might have some potential.

By 1944 the U.S. was producing twice the amount of synthetic rubber than could be produced by the rubber trees of Sri Lanka, and Thailand, but 'Bouncing Putty' lay forgotten. In 1949, at a cocktail party in New York, Peter Hobson saw the party goers around him playing with the substance. A year later and a write up in the New Yorker and Silly Putty was born. Originally sold at Doubleday Books, and Nieman Marcus for $2.00 an ounce, Hobson marketed it as an 'adult novelty.' As advertised it's various uses were stress relief, cleaning typewriter keys, and hand therapy.

Maura had told her all of this, enduring the eye rolls from her brief history lesson, not knowing that Jane was soaking up the information. When Maura listed the last use her eyes went wide. The doctor had handed over the plastic egg, giving her a knowing look, stating simply, "You can still do the therapy, because no one will realize what you're doing."

She stared at the plastic egg, now considered a child's toy, before she'd crushed the doctor in a hug. Though they occasionally still ached, she didn't have many instances of the severe pain she felt at first. Yes, she was still a bitch from time to time, but it usually had nothing to do with her hands. That was just an aspect of her personality. Jane smiled.

With one night of defiance and stubborn determination in the face of her wrath, Maura had given her back some of what she thought she'd lost. In her mind some decision was reached, something that she'd been holding back on acknowledging. A rubber band smacked off her shoulder, and she heard a snicker from Korsak. Smashing the putty in a lump in her left hand she stood slowly. "I'm going down to the morgue. I'm sure there's something more lively down there than what's going on up here."

Walking past Korsak's desk, the lump of Silly Putty in her hand, she reached out and tipped his coffee cup over into his lap. Smirking as the barely controlled curses filled the room, and the elevator doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**So a couple of you said it was kind of mean, so I added some sweet for you. :) Also I forgot the disclaimers. Don't own R&I or Silly Putty. Dang it.**

The morgue was quiet when the elevator doors opened, and she could hear Maura giving instructions to Susie Chang in her office. Leaning against the wall outside the office and rolling the putty in her hand into a long string she smiled. Maura finished whatever it was she'd been telling her assistant, and the woman walked right past her on the way out.

'Nice observation skills.' Shaking her head she waltzed into the doctor's office and stopped to stare for a moment. The woman was flipping through the files on her desk, and had yet to notice the detective had come into her office. Jane had to stop herself from staring at Maura many times before but now she didn't even try.

They'd been crossing lines in baby steps for months now, neither acknowledged it out loud and they didn't think they needed too. Jane was going to step across another line, and invite Maura to come with her.

"I must be getting better at my ninja skills." The doctor jumped, and gasped.

"Jane, don't sneak up on me!" The detective grinned and stepped closer.

"Susie just walked right by me and didn't even see me. You've got to learn to pay attention to your surroundings."

"This coming from the woman who ran into the doors at the supermarket last week?"

"The sensor didn't pick me up! Again, it was my ninja skills." She stopped right in front Maura clearly in her personal space.

Grabbing her right hand she quickly pinched the string she'd made out of Silly Putty around the woman's wrist. "What are you doing?" Jane shrugged and grinned. "You know that won't stay there. Silly Putty is a..."

"Solid liquid, non-newtonian fluid, yada yada. I know, just humor me." Along with the history lesson, she'd gotten the full scientific run down on the substance as well. All she knew was that when thrown at Tommy's head it would bounce back about seven feet.

Maura gave her a charmed smile. "So did you come all the way down here just to give me a bracelet?"

"That was just a bonus. Actually I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a night out? Drinks, dinner, maybe a movie."

"I'd be delighted. What's the special occassion?"

Again came the shrug and the smile. "There's not one. I just want to take my...you, out."

If possible Maura's smile grew wider. When Jane offered her arm, she slipped her hand through it, letting the detective lead her toward the door.

R&I

Drinks had been at a small but lively bar that specialized in local microbrews. Maura found herself enjoying the sampling brought to them, and almost too soon, Jane had led her out the door with a hand on the small of her back. Offering her arm again once they were out on the sidewalk, they were on their way to their next destination.

Where drinks had been loud and boisterous, dinner was quiet and relaxed. The detective had found an Italian restaurant with style and excellent food. Conversation, as always flowed easily between them, and casual touches which always were normal for them, now lingered a little longer. As they left the restaurant Maura let herself lean into Jane, "Ready for a movie?"

Looking up at the brunette she let the smile that had been on her face grow, showing off her dimples. "Absolutely."

The doctor had expected a fight over genre and titles, but she was suprised when they'd pulled up to a theatre that was showing old black and whites. Jane's fingers had laced loosely with hers soon after the lights had gone down, and Maura had tightened the grip, actually feeling butterflies in her stomach.

For the rest of the evening they'd only let go long enough to get in back in the car. When Jane pulled up to Maura's at close to midnight the detecive had jumped from the car and opened her door. They made their way to the doctor's front door before Jane pulled them to a stop. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was perfect Jane." Her arms seemed to be moving on their own, finding their way around the brunette's neck. She felt the other woman's arms wrap around her waist and tug her closer.

"I can do better." She leaned down slowly, giving Maura plenty of time to back off. When she didn't the detective took her chance and met Maura's in a sweet kiss. It was over too soon, but it was enough for them both to feel a spark travel through them.

Reluctantly they backed away joining hands again. "I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

The doctor nodded smiling, "First thing."

Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Maura quickly stuck her head back out, getting the detective's attention. "Jane! I'll bring the coffee."

"Good night, Maura."

"Night, Jane."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, you guys keep wanting more. Be warned, I am making this up as I go along, have no idea what it's really about, and have no idea how to end it! Hope you enjoy. Any ideas let me know.**

What had been a slow week turned into chaos on Thursday with a gang related double homicide that left both of them working long hours. Maura hadn't seen Jane outside of work for the past four days so the text message she received mid-Sunday afternoon caught her off guard. ***Got that jerk-off! He just confessed.***

***Language. I've still got Jo.***

Maura had taken the animal Friday afternoon, so at least she wouldn't be entirely alone, and the small dog had been keeping the doctor company since.

***Got to do the paperwork. See you in a couple hours?***

***Yes, please.***

A little chill went up Maura's spine. They hadn't seen each other, much less had a chance to talk since their impromptu date, but she'd been finding little gifts on her desk. A bag of fudge clusters, mini muffins, a troll doll, which she still wasn't sure the purpose of. She herself had been leaving salads and sandwiches from the cafe for Jane, along with a new container of Silly Putty. She'd confiscated the other and wasn't willing to give it back.

R&I

Jane let the exhaustion she was feeling flow over her as she made her way in Maura's front door. Stopping just inside she began removing her boots calling for the doctor. Jingling tags announced the arrival of Jo Friday, as the little dog flew down the stairs and barreled toward her. Sinking to the floor she let the dog roll around in her lap in greeting making sure to give her a full body scratch. "She missed you."

Looking up she saw Maura standing there with a soft smile on her face, and a outstretched hand. Taking it the detective let herself be hauled to her feet, and wrapped her arms around the doctor, pulling her close. "I missed her." Burying her face in Maura's hair, she smiled. "Missed you too."

Maura squeezed her waist then pulled back, keeping hold of her hand. "Come on. Go change, Red Sox start in an hour, and the pizza will be here in 45 minutes."

"You're a mind reader."

Smiling shyly over her shoulder, green eyes twinkled. "That or you are a creature of habit."

R&I

Sinking onto the couch and turning on the TV was like some sort of heaven for Jane. She heard Maura coming around the couch and expected the woman to sit down next to her, but instead she was treated to the prim doctor climbing on the back of it and settling behind her. Strong hands landed on her shoulders, and her head hung forward as sure fingers worked at the muscles. "You're always tense here. You should really take more time to relax."

"I thought this was relaxing."

Tapping the back of Jane's head with her index finger she smiled. "Not what I meant."

The dark head tipped back, giving her an upside down view of Jane's face. Unable to resist she leaned forward and dropped a kiss on smiling lips. Her view quickly changed when Jane pulled her off the couch and onto her lap. Their lips met again, this time with more heat. Finally pulling back Jane's smile was uncontrollable. "I've been wanting to do that for days."

"Me too. Are you relaxed now?"

"Parts of me." Maura chuckled before capturing Jane's lips for several small pecks. The doorbell stopped them from going any further. "Pizza's here."

R&I

The pizza was half gone, the Sox were winning and Maura was cuddled up to her shoulder. All in all it was perfect. Until the back door opened and her mother came charging through. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli you should know better!"

Two heads turned to stare at the woman now standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "Hey, whoa, what's with the middle name? What are you talking about?"

"You cancelled on Teddy Logano again!"

"Oh, yes I did, I had to work." Jane turned back to the TV no longer interested in what her mother had to say.

If she thought that was the end of the conversation, she was mistaken when Angela's form blocked her view. "You work too much! I called him today and reassured him you would be rescheduling."

The crowd at the game erupted in cheers and Jane's frustration grew. Maura non chalantly leaned around Angela so she could get a better view. "What happened?"

"Two run double with two out."

Pumping her fist through the air, Jane hissed out a "Yes!"

"Jane! This is important!" Her mother's face had started turning red.

"No, Ma it isn't. You can call Teddy Logano back and assure him that I won't be rescheduling. Now could you move please the Sox are actually over .500 this year. I'd like to see what's going on."

"He's a very nice man! I just don't understand why you won't give him a chance!"

"He's a 37 year old man who still introduces himself as Teddy. I wouldn't be surprised if he still has all his G.I. Joe's. On display."

A strangled chuckle came from Maura, who was still leaning on her elbow against the couch cushions to see around her mother.

"You need to go out with someone you can talk to about more than ballistics and baseball!"

Jane's mouth dropped open. That was a low blow, not just at her, but at her co-workers, her brother and most importantly, Maura. "Actually, my coworkers and I talk about more than just ballistics and baseball." Her voice became formal, and Maura turned her head just a bit to look at Jane. "We are also capable of conversing about fine dining (the new burger joint a few blocks away), husbandry (the newest edition to Korsak's lost animal collection), and the effects of climate change, (on that one, she'd just walked in to hear Frost complaining about the heat and ball sweat)."

"Always a smart remark with you isn't it?" A chorus of groans from the TV this time, and she looked over at the doctor.

"Pop fly, one man left on."

"Damn it!"

"I just don't want you to be lonely, Jane!"

"I'm not lonely Ma." Pushing the pizza box off her lap, she stood up. "I just got off three straight days of work, I'm tired and hungry, and all I want to do is sit here with Maura and watch the game in peace. I don't want to struggle into an uncomfortable dress and make awkward conversation with someone I don't know, and don't want to know. Please just accept that and stop trying to fix me up with the "perfect guy". You're horrible at it."

Carefully she ushered her mother toward the back door. "Fine, but this conversation is not over. It's time for you to settle down, maybe find a new job."

Chewing down the anger at that statement, she opened the door. "Bye Ma."

Walking back to the couch, she flopped over the arm landing her head in Maura's lap. The blonde's fingers immediately found their way into her hair. "She came on a little strong with that one."

Sighing, Jane closed her eyes. "Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I thought with her actually having a grandchild now she would calm down. It's like she's gone rabid."

"You could have gone on the date if you..." Fingers covered her lips, and dark eyes opened.

"No, Teddy Logano will just have to look elsewhere. I'm interested in someone. I just hope she's interested back."

Kissing the fingers on her lips she smiled as they were lowered. "She is. Very much so."

More was said in the looks they were giving each other, and the fingers running through Jane's hair than words could convey. In the end words were minor things anyway. They never seemed to say enough. Somewhere an anxiousness that Maura didn't even realize was there released, and she took a deep calming breath.

"I've got the next two days off. I'll find time to talk to Ma. I'm not sure what I'm going to tell her, but I've got to tell her something."

"I'm fine with whatever you tell her Jane."

The detective sat up, bracing herself on the couch cushions and gave the woman a deep kiss. "Ok. How bout tomorrow night we grab dinner? Official second date?"

"An official second date sounds perfect, but this one is on me."

"Oh, and what will we be doing on this date, Dr. Isles?"

"That is for you to figure out Detective Rizzoli."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's some more! A few of you seem to be having issues with Angela :) I do understand that, I have a similar mother myself, and after last week's episode I was a little disappointed in the way they had the character handle things. Again fair warning, I'm still just making stuff up, and I've also picked up one hell of a head cold, so everything is fuzzy for me. Forgive any mistakes. Now I'm going to take a nap, and when I wake up I might be able to get a little more out there for you today. Thank you all for the follows and reviews, they're awesome and not what I expected from what was supposed to be a little throw away one shot.**

Maura was staring at her ceiling when the alarm went off the next morning with what could only be described as a goofy grin on her face. After the ball game was over the night before Jane had gathered up Jo Friday and headed for her own apartment. She'd been hoping the woman would stay, but the reason why she didn't had the doctor feeling a pleasant warmth.

_Jo was sniffing at their feet when the detective stopped at the front door. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"_

_Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, smiling up at her. "Oh I want to stay. But I also want to do this right, so I'm going to retreat to my crappy little apartment."_

_"You've stayed here numerous times, and your apartment isn't crappy."_

_Jane's arms squeezed at Maura's waist. "You are too important to me to rush this. I'm going to be old fashioned here because you derserve it."_

_"Jane..." She was cut off by the kiss the woman laid on her lips, leaving her a bit breathless at the sensation. _

Giving herself a little shake at the memory, the blonde got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Their first date had been absolutely perfect, a mixture of both their personalities. Maura wanted to take Jane to a fancy restaurant, take her dancing, and show her the finest things. She also knew that wasn't her Jane. It was ok to do that on occassion, but for today, she wanted to do something they would both enjoy.

Hopefully it was her lucky day.

R&I

Jane looked at the text message with a puzzled grin. Simply stating ***Dress casual. Pick you up in an hour.*** She'd done as she was told and was slipping on a pair of tennis shoes when Maura's knock sounded at her door. Opening the door to an equally casual but still stylishly dressed Dr. Isles, Jane felt her mouth go dry. 'How does she make jeans and a t-shirt look so hot?'

Waving the woman inside, she smiled when arms went around her neck, and soft lips met hers. "Good morning."

"Very good morning." Maura released her and then tugged at her hand.

"Come on. We have a whole day of no murders, no forensics, and if I have my way no worries. You up for that?" The doctor's eyes were sparkling as she looked up at the detective, and Jane felt herself fall just a little bit harder.

"More than you know. Where are we going anyway?" Letting herself be led, she locked the door behind her.

R&I

Music was drifting through the trees when they got to the park, and Jane could see booths and stages set up everywhere. She felt a smile start on her face, and glanced over to see Maura grinning at her. "Music, food, drink, maybe a little shopping."

The detective laughed. "Sounds perfect. Let's go."

They'd wandered through the food vendors for most of the morning, sampling whatever they came across, before settling to watch one of the local bands perform. By mid afternoon Jane was thankful for the small messenger bag Maura had thrown over her shoulders when they left the car. They'd both picked up small trinkets from the assortment of booths and a couple of the CD's from the local bands. By now the bag was getting full and they still had to pick up several packages of Maura's that were being held for her.

Swinging their hands between them the detective looked at her companion. "I'm glad you brought me here. I'm having fun."

The blonde beamed up at her. "Me too. I was worried you'd think it was a little boring."

Jane tugged them to a stop. "I thought you said no worries today?"

"I did, and now I don't have any." The detective left a kiss on Maura's lips then tugged them forward again.

"Come on. I think I've got just enough room left in my stomach to get one of those barbeque sandwiches, and glass of that microbrew I've never heard of before."

Maura trotted after her laughing. "I'll split it with you."

"That is a deal." Throwing her arm around Maura's shoulders, she led them back into the maze of food vendors.

R&I

Thunder was echoing faintly across the sky by the time they made it back to Maura's and unloaded their bounty from the day. A quick stop for Jo Friday, who hated storms in any form had been a must when the dark clouds had started building on the horizon. Setting the last of her bags on the island Maura glanced back as Jane came through the front door with the little dog in tow. The woman looked as natural and at home coming through her front door as she did in her own apartment, and Maura felt her own lonliness seeping away the more she was around Jane.

Said detective glanced at the bags on the island in front of her and shook her head. "I had no idea we bought this much."

The doctor laughed and started digging through the first of the bags, pulling out two bottles of wine from a winery in Vermont she happened to fall in love with. "There was an eclectic mix available."

Thunder rumbled again, shaking the walls slightly. Jo whined and ran straight under the coffee table, joining Bass who had safely retreated into his shell. Jane carefully unwrapped a blown glass vase and handed it to Maura. Mentally she made a note to get the woman some flowers to go in it. Digging back through the bags she pulled out a six pack of microbrews. It was one of the last they'd tried before the looming storm had forced them to gather up their purchases and make for home, and it was the one she'd liked best.

She'd even grabbed a business card from the small stack at the booth, hoping for future business with them. Sliding it into the refrigerator she turned to see Maura unwrapping some wind chimes she wanted to hang in the courtyard. Unable to resist she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. She felt Maura relax against her.

"I had a great time today."

"So did I Jane. I'm glad you went with me."

"Where ever you go..."

"Funny you should say that. My mother will be in town next week for a gallery opening." Maura smiled impishly.

"Oh, so today was just to butter me up?" The blonde turned in her arms.

"Maybe, but I promise to make it up to you." Their lips met, and Jane fully encouraged the tongue that brushed across her lips, enjoying what could only be described as a mind blowing kiss. At least to her, and that was all that was important.

Pulling back after several minutes, Jane took a moment to steady herself. "I think I was just persuaded."

Angela's voice could be heard calling for Maura long before the back door started to open, and Jane let her head fall back to the doctor's shoulder. "Aw, dammit."

Chuckling, Maura rubbed her hands on Jane's back, reluctantly letting go when she straightened up. Jane's mother struggled through the back door with a large rectangluar box, talking the entire time. "The delivery man must have left this in the courtyard. I didn't want it to get wet, so I thought I'd bring it in."

"Thank you Angela." Jane hurried over and rescued the package from her mother's manhandling, carrying it to the dining room table.

"More retail therapy?"

Maura laughed, "Hardly. My mother sent me one of her new paintings."

Nodding Jane stepped aside so Maura could open the box, quickly seperating it from the protective styrofoam inside. It was large, and not her mother's more modern style. It was a cityscape, just as the sun started to set over the skyline of Boston. "Wow. Your mom really does have some talent Maura."

"It's beautiful." Angela said, looking at the painting with a smile.

"I have just the place to hang it." She motioned at the far wall, which currently had nothing adorning it. "Jane there should be some hangers and a hammer in the junk drawer."

Following the instructions laid out the detective quickly had the painting hung and stepped back. They all admired it for a moment before making their way back to the kitchen. "You two seem to have done a lot of shopping today."

Angela took in the bags still piled on the kitchen island. "Actually Jane and I went to a festival."

"That sounds like it was fun."

"It was." Jane's answer was cautious and she pulled some packages of dehydrated fruit from yet another bag, that she was sure Maura would have her eating before the week was out.

"Speaking of fun Jane, I'm glad you're here. Teddy Logano would be delighted to take you out to dinner tomorrow night. He mentioned something about Luicio's."

Maura fought back a cringe, and quietly made her way to the new bottles of wine she set in her wine rack. If her home was getting ready to erupt into an Italian civil war, she at least wanted some alcohol for the show. "That's enough. First of all Luicio's is a hole in the wall with soggy pasta and no seasoning in the marinara." The brunette made her way around the island grabbing her mother's arm. "Secondly, you and I are going to go have a talk about how I will not be going out with Teddy Logano ever, and about how you are going to start learning how to knock."

With that the back door slammed, leaving Maura leaning against the counter wide eyed. Jo had made her way from under the coffee table to stand at the blonde's feet, and she looked down. "I hope the walls over there can stand up to what's getting ready to happen."

The little dog whined as more thunder seemed to shake the house. This time it seemed in ominous warning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chapter today! It's short, but like I said in the last chapter I'm fuzzy today, and I'm going to take the next couple of days to recover, so enjoy, and I'll be back ASAP. The new reviews and follows are great y'all. They let me know I haven't completely left the rails with this one.**

Jane charged through the guest house door dragging her mother after her. Sitting Angela down on the couch, she sat on the coffee table across from her and took a deep breath. "Ma, this has to stop."

"What are you talking about? I just want you to be happy!"

"You can't ensure my happiness by throwing me at whatever man crosses your path! I don't want that, I won't ever want that, why won't you listen?"

"Janie you're not getting any younger. You need to start a family, and take a desk job."

"Ma, no. You're still not listening. That's what you want. That's not what I want, at least not yet." She raised her hands at her mother's protest. "It's my life, not yours, and I'll live it the way I want. That means that there will be no more blind dates, no more set ups."

"Why don't you want to live a normal life?"

"I have a normal life. I have a job I love, friends, and I have Maura. I don't need anything else right now."

"Maura won't be there forever, she's going to find a man herself, and then where will you be?"

"Ma, Maura's not looking for a man. Right now, I'm making her happy, and I hope I can keep doing that for as long as possible."

"What do you mean...you...and Maura?" Angela's eyes had gone glassy.

"Yeah me, and Maura." Jane watched her closely, worried about the vacant look on her mother's face.

She'd expected yelling, and protests. She didn't expect the hard slap against her shoulder. "You didn't tell me! How long has this been going on?"

Jane jumped up from the coffee table, avoiding the flying hands. "Ma! Calm down! We've only been dating for a few days."

"You let me go on and on about Teddy Logano, and never said anything!" Dodging a throw pillow from the couch, the brunette started edging toward the door.

Her mother hadn't outright disowned her, so she figured it was going well for now. "How could I stop you? Every other word has been nothing but Teddy Logano for two days!"

She ducked the next pillow and knew she had precious moments before her mother found something else to throw. "Look Ma, I know it's not what you wanted for me, but it's what I want."

Her mother's tantrum seemed to stop. "Well I can't say I understand it, but if you're happy then I'll do everything I can."

"That's it?" Jane was instantly suspiscious.

Angela came closer. "I don't know. It isn't what I wanted for you, and it's going to take me a while to come to terms with it, Jane. But I don't hate you, and I'm not disappointed in you. Just give me some time."

Her mother came forward, and Jane allowed the embrace, until Angela's fingers clamped onto her ear and squeezed. "Ow!"

"Don't you ever keep something like this from me again!"

"Ow, Ma, let go! Ow!"

R&I

Jo Friday had wedged herself between Maura and the back of the couch, whining again as the skies opened, and rain began to pour. Glancing over her shoulder toward the back door, she allowed herself a moment of worry. She hadn't heard any yelling, or loud crashes so she hoped everything was going well across the courtyard.

She finished the last of her glass of wine and debated getting herself another. Jo wiggled again, and Maura stood up, scooping the small dog into her arms. "It's ok, Jo. I won't let it get you."

Readjusting her cargo, she scooped up the wine glass, and headed for the kitchen. The back door flew open with a mixture of wind, rain and Jane, causing Maura to stop and watch the woman. The detective looked at her with a reassuring smile before wrapping both her and Jo Friday in a hug. "I take it she's not going to disown you."

"No. She's a little confused but I think she'll be ok." Jane let go and took Maura's glass, heading for the wine bottle on the counter. Rubbing her ear she grimaced. "She's got one hell of a grip."

"Are you hurt?" Reaching out so she could get a better view she was surprised when Jane actually let her push her hair back.

"No, Ma, just grabbed hold to make a point." Her ear lobe was red, but the doctor didn't see any permanent damage. Just to make sure she leaned forward and left a kiss against the shell of her ear. She felt the detective shudder.

Maura readjusted Jo, and watched Jane with a smile as she gathered herself. "You're going to get me in so much trouble."

Handing over the topped off wine glass, she went for one of her new microbrews. Popping the top, she wrapped her arm around Maura's waist leading her back toward the couch. "By the way, Ma wants to have a talk with you about my virtue."

Almost choking on her wine, the doctor stumbled. "What?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Y'all miss me? So as you know I had the head cold from hell a few weeks ago, and I have recovered from that only to be thrown into overtime at work, and absolutely no free time to get any writing done on this, so I hope everyone is still interested. On top of all that I have some kind of weird eye thing going on that is having me walking around half blind and using a ton of eye drops, doctor prescribed of course. So there could be all kinds of mistakes here in this very short chapter. So yeah it's short, and there's not a lot to it, but it's just to get me back in the swing of things. I want to post more on Sunday, and if I don't feel free to pester, harass, and in general give me a hard time. :)**

Jane grinned at the large sandwich she was constructing. She'd decided if she was going to stay up late keeping Jo Friday from ruining Maura's rugs she was going to enjoy it. The good doctor herself had pulled out the stack of movies they hadn't had time to watch, then headed upstairs to get into pajamas.

The detective had just pulled a package of cheese from the refrigerator when said doctor reentered the kitchen in blue silk. "How did American cheese get in there?"

She stopped at the island giving Jane a look between amused and frustrated. "You needed less pretentious cheese. I'm slowly blue-collaring your kitchen."

Raising an eyebrow the doctor grabbed a bottled water from said fridge and headed for the couch, running a hand across Jane's back. "American cheese used to be made solely as bait for rats."

Stopping with the sandwich halfway to her mouth, Jane grimaced. "You have a knack for ruining snack time."

A wicked smile flashed over Maura's shoulder. "I just want you to know all the facts."

Shrugging the brunette took a large bite and followed her. "Sometimes facts are overrated. You're not though, so I think I'll keep you."

Maura was smiling sweetly at her when she sat on the couch. She tossed a paper plate on the table but kept a firm hold on her sandwich. "Tell me that you at least used low fat mayonaisse?"

"Yes I did. Simply because I haven't found a way to sneak in the good stuff." She smiled brightly as the blonde snuggled up to her side and hit play on the remote.

R&I

Morning found the sky slowly clearing, and Angela made her way across the courtyard reluctantly. She had promised Jane she'd start knocking and take more consideration of Maura's privacy, but her own curiousity was peeked. If when she peeked her head in she saw any sign she was about to create an embarassing situation she would simply back out as quietlly as she could.

She knocked twice before using her key to unlock the back door. It was quiet inside, and the TV showed the DVD menu for The Gremlins on a constant loop. She didn't want to get into why they might have been watching that and inched her way a little further inside. Glancing around the living room she saw what could only be her daughter's socked foot hanging over the arm of the couch.

What could only be described as a tangled mess of blankets, throw pillows, Jane, Maura and Jo Friday greeted her when she came closer. The little dog was sprawled across her daughter, fighting for room against Maura, who's face was buried in Jane's neck. Her daughter looked completely content with one arm wrapped around the smaller woman, her free hand tightened around Maura's own resting on Jo's back.

Angela had been confused about this choice her daughter had made the night before. She was telling the truth when she said she didn't understand it, but seeing this was giving her some insight. Maybe it wasn't a choice. Maybe it was just meant to be and there really wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Her anxiety relaxed, and her curiousity was fulfilled. Where her Janie was now, was where she belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Still half blind! Ignore mistakes, and I don't do smut well so I don't write it. I hope you all enjoy it though. Thank you all for the reviews and follows!**

Jane tugged at the sleeves on her tailored suit and took a deep breath. Constance had flown in the day before, thoroughly distracting Maura long enough for the detective to do something she swore she'd never do. She'd gotten herself a fashionable suit that cost at least a month of her salary. Jane had dipped into her savings but it was worth it.

Right now she knew Maura was a nervous wreck that she would be late, or not be able to make the event at all. The detective knew Maura didn't know how to ask for anything, never would, and was used to being left on her own. If she had her way that would never happen again.

Her progress up Maura's walk was interuppted by the phone buzzing in her pocket. Forcing back a groan and hoping that it wasn't work, she pulled it out.

***I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? Why aren't you here?***

Jane chuckled while she thought of a response. ***I don't know, and open your front door.***

She heard the distinctive click of heels from inside as the blonde hurried for the door. She was talking even before the door was fully open. "Jane! We have to be..." Her voice trailed off as she took in the brunette and her mouth went dry. Raking her eyes up the woman's body she enjoyed the lines of the suit Jane wore, and the suggestion of the form underneath.

Jane had taken her own visual of a breathtaking Maura Isles before she stepped inside and claimed the doctor's waiting lips. Feeling the body in her arms start to relax she pulled back. "You don't have to be nervous. This is your mother."

A dazed Maura looked back at her. "I was nervous?"

The detective laughed, and tugged on the doctor's hand leading her out of the house. Grabbing her purse, Maura let herself be led. "You look amazing Jane."

Tucking the doctor's arm into her own, Jane looked over. "No more than you. I'm going to have a very hard time keeping my hands to myself tonight."

A light blush crossed Maura's cheeks. "I don't want you to."

R&I

Maura's name was on the VIP list this time, and they had no problem entering the gallery. It was packed with people, all gathering around the various sculptures and paintings that adorned the room. Jane had to admit that she was a little nervous herself. She'd been to one of Constance's installations before, but the first time hadn't really gone smoothly. Maura had told her mother that they were dating the night before, but it still didn't ease Jane's nerves that she had taken the information well.

Accepting the glasses of champagne from the waiter who crossed their path, Maura leaned into her. "My mother said she'd changed her style, I just hadn't expected it to be this much."

"It is a bit more traditional than plastic bottles and wire."

A quiet laugh and squeeze to her arm was Maura's response, and Jane couldn't help but notice that the woman's demeanor had become more relaxed the closer they had gotten to the gallery. The nervous ball of energy had slowly become the more calm and serene Maura that she was used to.

Constance appeared out the crowd, heading toward them with her arms stretched out. "Maura! I'm so glad you're here."

Jane was somewhat surprised to see Maura receive a actual hug from her mother along with a kiss on each cheek, before the attention was turned to her. She accepted a tenative but warm hug from the woman before looking into steady eyes. "Maura tells me you've decided to pursue a relationship."

Maybe this was where Maura got her bluntness. "Um..yes ma'am."

A blush crossed her cheeks even though she valiantly tried to suppress it. "It's about time detective."

The smile on Constance's face was a mix of emotions Jane couldn't quite place but she accepted the comment with a slight nod. Maura's arm slipped around her waist, and without effort her own went around the woman's shoulders. "Mother I love the new collection."

"Thank you dear. I've been using a new style, or an old one as it were. It seems to be quite popular." The conversation between mother and daughter continued but Jane let it wash over her.

Letting herself take in her surroundings, she was surprised to find that she was actually enjoying herself. It didn't hurt that Maura's fingers were playing with the ends of her suit jacket, occasionally brushing against her hip. The sensation left a slow warm burn in the pit of her stomach, that left no doubt in her mind the doctor wanted her to know she was there. Taking a cleansing breath as the talented fingers left off their attention to grab her hand and tug her along, Jane found herself more tense than she should have been browsing through art work.

Constance led them around the gallery, telling them a little about each painting, before she was finally pulled away by an assistant that she'd been ignoring for most of the evening. "Your mother is really talented, Maura."

Her hand rested against the small of Maura's back tracing small circles. "She told me once that she'd been drawing since she was a small child. That she did it every day."

"It shows. So did you pick up any artistic skills?"

The detective didn't want to mention that the doctor's biological father also seemed to have a talent for the arts, but she was curious. She smiled at the blush that took the doctor's cheeks, and wrapped her arm further around the doctor's waist. "I can draw a stick figure that is unrivaled among my peers. Occasionally, I can have strokes of brilliance while doodling during a phone call."

Jane chuckled and dropped a kiss to Maura's cheek. "I like you just the way you are Maura. Dont' go changing on me."

A hand gripped hers tightly. "I'll do my best Jane."

Her thumb made patterns across Maura's stomach, and she could feel a sharp intake of breath from the doctor before she moved away. Hazel eyes were bright as she turned fully to the detective. "I know you always do Maura."

Those words seemed to spark a challenge that evolved into some kind of sexual chicken that lasted throughout the night. If Jane let her hand drift too low across Maura's back, the doctor's hand would lightly graze against her breast as she took her arm.

Jane didn't know whether to be nervous or ready for action by the time they made it back to Maura's. The blonde had wrapped her arm through Jane's as they made their way back up the walk, and had unlocked the door with her free hand, tugging the detective in after her. Maura turned and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as soon as the door was closed. "That suit looks exquisite on you."

"I knew tonight was important. I wasn't going to let you down." Lips caressed hers and she surrendered to the sensation. Agile hands undid the buttons on the detective's jacket, before slipping inside to run along the silk encased abdomen.

They broke from the kiss long enough for Jane to shed the jacket, and Maura's heels to be kicked off her feet. The detective's arms wrapped tightly around the doctor's waist, walking them backward toward the stairs. Her lips found their way to Maura's ear, nipping lightly, enjoying the soft moan that escaped the doctor.

Words that sounded like directions to the bedroom came her way as her hand slid along Maura's thigh, pushing up the edge of her skirt. Jane had no option but to obey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I haven't exactly been in a fluff mood, but I've managed to get something up. Sorry it took so long. There's one more chapter to this. I've got one more story that I'm going to finish completely before it's posted. It's highly AU, but should be interesting, and then it will be the second part to The Cache. Unless some other silliness hits me first. Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts, they've given me a lift. **

Fingertips ran down Maura's back and she felt herself relaxing even further into the body beneath her. She could hear Jane's heartbeat in her ear, it's healthy rhythm lulling her closer to sleep. Snaking her arms under the brunette's shoulder's, and leaving a sloppy kiss on her chest, she raised her head. Jane's eyes were closed, but there was a gentle smile on her face. "I thought you'd gone to sleep on me."

"Not quite. Just enjoying the surroundings."

A chuckle shook her, and she smiled against Jane's chest. Using her grip on strong shoulders to pull herself up to leave a sweet kiss on the brunette's lips, she said quietly. "I must say I'm enjoying them quite a bit."

Jane's arms wrapped tightly around her back, keeping her exactly where the detective wanted her. "As long as I don't wake up and find out all of this was a dream, then you can enjoy all you want."

Maura cupped her hand along Jane's cheek. "No dream. You'll never have to just dream about this again."

Another kiss graced her lips and she felt herself being rolled onto her side. Jane's legs tangled with hers and she was pulled closer. "I'm warning you now that I'm taking you up on the offer."

"Please do." Maura's hand glided along Jane's hip, and there was no more conversation to be had.

R&I

The alarm was an unwelcome interruption the next morning. Jane groaned and reached her arm out to slap at the offending device before wrapping it back around Maura. "I don't wanna get up."

The doctor's voice was raspy as she answered. "We have to go to work." Even with the words she didn't move except to scoot closer to the woman behind her.

"Work is overrated." Kissing the bare shoulder in front of her, she squeezed a trim waist.

Maura hummed her agreement before sitting up. "We have a duty to the Commonwealth, and it's citizens to at least show up."

"A duty? What if I think my duty is to stay in this bed and make love to you all day?"

Jane's breath hitched as several prominent parts of the doctor's body pressed against her and she was pushed back into the mattress. The kiss seemed to consume them both, losing several minutes just to enjoy one another before the alarm blared again.

"I'm going to shoot that." The words were mumbled against Maura's lips and she could feel the answering smile.

"Time to get up, detective."

R&I

The knock at the back door caused them both to look at each other with raised eyebrows, before Maura called out, "Come in."

Angela poked her head in taking in the surroundings before entering with Constance in tow.

"Good morning girls. We thought we'd make you some breakfast." Both mothers seemed to invade the kitchen, and Maura inched closer to the Jane.

"What is going on?" The detective arm wrapped around her waist, leaving a kiss against her temple.

"They're over compensating. We need to enjoy it while it's happening."

"They're destroying my kitchen." Pots and pans were being pulled from cabinets and food now littered the countertop.

"I could distract you by pulling you into the bathroom to make out." Jane tugged her closer and smiled wickedly.

Casting a quick glance at the two other women in the room her eyebrows raised in alarm. While she was very comfortable showing affection to Jane in private she wasn't much on public displays, and knew the detective wasn't either. When she caught the mischievious look in the detective's eyes she relaxed.

The mothers were studiously ignoring them, both trying valiantly to cover smiles as they worked. "You'd freak out and run from me if I tried to drag you in there right now wouldn't you?" She gripped the detective's wrist playfully, watching her eyes widen.

Her retreat was instant, pulling gently away from Maura to dive into the chaos that had become the kitchen. The doctor smirked and found a seat on the other side of the island, keeping her eyes on the brunette as she worked the coffee machine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! Final little chapter. I'm still in my funk, but I tried to do the best I could. I'll be on twitter tonight while R&I is on if anyone wants to hit me up. 13_Bishop. After this story here I have an AU, then I think I'm going to see what happens and start the second part to The Cache. Hope you have all enjoyed this little story, and thank you for the reviews and alerts! They're the only thing that kept this one going as long as it did.**

Jane stomped through her front door, not quite slamming it but giving the illusion that she'd knocked it from its hinges. Maura watched as the detective kicked off her boots not even bothering to bend over to unfasten them, and she could see the muscles in her jaw bunch.

To be honest, Maura thought Jane would just go back to her own apartment tonight to sulk in misery, until the doctor had mercy and went over to pull her out of it. Outside the wind was picking up, hinting at the first chill of fall as summer roared its way out. The humidity had been soaring all day and the sky darkened steadily as the afternoon wore on. The weather man had said tonight was going to be the last of their heated misery, and tomorrow's temperatures wouldn't even reach sixty degrees.

Looking up at a thump against the wall Jane had finally removed her second boot, and was trudging to the couch. She flopped onto it without removing her jacket, or even a word to Maura. Grinning down at the steaks she'd been seasoning, she covered them quickly and put them back in the fridge before opening a drawer in the kitchen counter.

Jane was hurting, she'd seen the signs of it all day. The scowl, nervous fidgeting, and one almost pitiful look tossed her way clued the doctor in to why the brunette was short with just about everyone. Coming around the couch she could see Jane sprawled on her back, hands shoved into her sides. Climbing onto the couch and straddling the detective's lap, Maura waited patiently to be noticed.

One brown eye flipped open to look up at her. Maura smiled brightly, "Hi."

The other eye opened and Jane turned her head to face her fully, "Hey."

One hand grudgingly made its way from its spot wedged against Jane's side to lay lightly on her thigh. Maura covered it with her own, before bringing the other one forward holding a bright red plastic egg. She wiggled it in front of the detective's face, smiling.

"It was that noticeable?"

"Threatening to shove your boot so far up Frost's ass it would have to be surgically removed was a big tip off."

Jane huffed and shut her eyes. "Yeah. It hasn't been this bad in a while."

Her other hand took the egg before resting back against her chest. "It's been a rough few days." Maura's head nodded toward the windows where rain had started to slash.

A non committal grunt answered her, and her eyes closed again. "Jo ok?"

"Hiding under the bed at the moment. I'm sure she'll be looking for you soon." Maura leaned forward and dropped a kiss on the detective's lips, pleased when they turned up in a smile.

Leaning back she watched as one of Jane's hands hovered in the air above her chest, and bleary dark eyes stared at her. "Please?"

Taking it lightly between hers Maura began her massage. It taken forever to get Jane to understand all she had to do was ask. It was still two months after they started dating before the detective had actually asked her for help. Now they were four months in and while it was rare, Jane was finally letting down more of the walls that she'd spent so long putting up. True Maura had already scaled or busted through a good deal of them before they'd even had their first kiss, but there were still plenty to take apart brick by brick.

The muscles loosened slowly under her fingers, and she moved to the next one, smirking when Jane popped the wad of Silly Putty into her now relaxed hand. "Why did you stop using it at work?"

Resting the detective's hand against her shoulder she worked her hands down her forearm. "Frankie made some stupid crack. I don't know why it bothers me so much, but I decided to lay off it for a while. I'm paying for it now."

Maura made a mental note to have a talk with Frankie, and leaned forward leaving another, longer kiss against Jane's lips. For her girlfriend to even say that much was a step. Feeling the hand on her shoulder grip lightly, she pushed herself back up. "Maybe, but I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, Detective."

"Mysterious Maura is hot." Jane sat up readjusting them, before wrapping her arms snugly around the doctor's waist to pull her closer. "Thank you."

Maura's arms came around the detective's neck, and she gave the woman another kiss. "You're welcome."

A hurried knock at the back door was their only warning before Angela came flying in. "I'm not staying, I'm just dropping off some stew!"

Her voice was loud in the kitchen, and Jane let her head drop to Maura's shoulder. Spying Jane's boots lying haphazardly in the walk way, she scolded her daughter. "Jane! You're going to break someone's neck leaving your shoes there! I taught you better."

The older woman was already moving toward the back door again and hadn't even glanced in their direction. She stopped momentarily with a smirk, when a duo of voices sounded from the couch. "Butt out!"

Shutting the door firmly behind her a smile crossed freely across her face. She'd been able to see that it was all innocent before she'd even knocked, and she'd have to remind Maura to get darker curtains for the windows facing the courtyard. Leaving her girls to her night, she was anxious to prepare dinner, they weren't the only ones who could find someone.

"You forgot to lock the door again?" Jane's eyes were looking up at her.

"I could have sworn I did Jane! You know I love your mother, but I think we're going to have to have another talk with her."

Jane's laugh shook her body, and she smiled down on the brunette. "I love you Maura."

The doctor's breath caught, and her heart seemed to climb into her throat, but she smiled brilliantly. "I love you too, Jane.


End file.
